Nazis
Once the proud champions for Sacred Germany, today the Nazis (what few remnants are left) are bitter remnants of a bygone age of darkness for their parent Chapter. Now forsaken by the Thule Society and most of the world, the Nazis of modern-day survive by hiding behind clandestine organizations and aliases. Status: Diminished. Facts: -Nazism, which is a shorthand for 'National Socialism,' began as an early worker's party in Germany but soon adopted additional groups and practices. Not least of these was the Thule Society, an occultist group that combined German national identity with extreme Darwinian-ideologies that saw the German people as superior to all other forms of humanity. -There is a major corpus of literary and artistic works detailing the history and nature of the Nazi Party, but suffice it to say that they came to represent a combination of scientific Darwinism rewired for pan-Germanic philosophy, as well as social and political factors that contributed to the rise and popularity of the Chapter. -The Nazis were the architect of the Jewish Holocaust, one of the worst periods in human history. Because of this, the Chapter was doomed in the eyes of the world and to this day anyone who tries to pick up their name, for whatever reason, will be inexorably tied to that atrocity. -The Nazis viewed people of Jewish descent as less than German, sub-human in fact. Other minority groups were reduced to second class citizens as well: homosexuals, cripples, political dissidents and even protesters of other religious traditions. -The Nazis were masters of warfare, their military was second to none in training and equipment and they maintained a large fighting force at all times. Their R&D wing wasn't shabby at all and the Nazis attempted several major military projects, some of which bore fruit. From the largest tanks ever built to siege batteries stretching for kilometers, the Nazis were the originators of the term Wunderweapons. -Nazi Science was a real thing as well, and the Nazis operated several radical scientific experiments. Ahnenerbe: The Ahnenerbe was an Occult research group set up by Heinrich Himmler and which became an instrumental wing of the Nazi network. For modern pop culture reference, remember the Indiana Jones movie? That group was the Ahnenerbe Nazis. The Ahnenerbe was originally intended as a research society to delve into the history and genetics of the Aryan race. However, due to Himmler's occult obsession, the group was effectively retooled as an Occult research organization and soon was practicing several different fields of pseudoscience as well as sending out researchers across the world in search of Holy Relics and paranormal lore. Like the SS, the Ahnenerbe survived the end of the war and soon melded itself into regional occult groups. Those groups can still be found today and many of them are gaining traction in German and white supremacist groups. Many of these groups are actively searching for lost Nazi occult weapons to arm themselves in a future race war they hope to ignite. -The Nazi Occult (Osprey Publishing) "Good" Nazis?: Apparently not all Nazis were on board with Hitler and his plans. The Fuhrer was subject to multiple assassination plots and the famous 'Valkyrie' assassination attempt almost resulted in Hitler's death. Some Nazis resisted the darker parts of the Fuhrer's plans and they may have survived the fall of the Reich. If so, they could have spawned offshoot organizations that survive today. -The Valkyrie Plot (amazon.com) Nazi SS: The SS (short for "Schutzstaffel") was the elite guard for the Nazi party. Composed of the best and the brightest (and the most genetically pure) the SS served as elite fighters in the Nazi armies. The SS took orders directly from the Fuhrer himself and they were outfitted with the best equipment. After the fall of the Third Reich, the SS continued on for some time. Many of the Allied generals openly hired on SS officers in recognition of their skill, although this later caused a political backlash and the officers were subsequently dropped. Many of those surviving SS officers spread out to the winds and founded alternate Nazi groups, some of which survive to this day. Many of these constituent groups compose the modern-day incarnation(s) of the Nazis. War With The Prophets: If you're a Nazi of any stripe, the Order of Prophets will be your enemy. The Prophets have always had a strong relationship with the Jewish people and the ranks of the Prophetic Order has a disproportionate amount of Jewish seers and sages within it. The horrific atrocities committed by the Third Reich against the Jewish people echo through eternity. Hitler has gone down in history as one of the most evil men of all time and school children the world over are taught about his plot to wipe the Jewish race from the face of the Earth. Even if an Adept claims to be from a strain of "good" Nazis, they will still face suspicion and distrust.Category:Pagan Category:Infernal Category:Thule Society Category:Titles Category:Bestiary